Letters To The Heart
by devoted2clois
Summary: '"Dr Brennan, I have some mail for you." Daisy said happily as she extended her arm, in her hand 3 envelopes for Brennan' Booth and Brennan are on opposite sides of the world, but they still keep in contact. B
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ok I know. I should be sticking to the stories I'm already writing…but I couldn't help myself. And I'm really depressed now. Ok so I'm rreeaaally behind on Smallville and I think 'nothing that bad could've happened' but then I find out Clark and Lois broke up! And then OMG Bones the final scene! Seriously! Not a hug? Jeez.**

Brennan sat down on the fold out bed in her tent. She was completely and utterly exhausted. Brennan didn't even open her eyes when she heard the zipper on the tent door open.

"Dr Brennan, I have some mail for you." Daisy said happily as she extended her arm, in her hand 3 envelopes for Brennan.

"Thank-you Miss Wick" Brennan mumbled in reply. She took the envelopes and lay back down. She heard the bed next to her squeak as Daisy sat down. Brennan decided to open one of the envelopes. The first one was from her father:

_Dear Temperance, _

_Look something happened. There's no need to worry about me or anything, but I won't be able to pick you up at the airport when you come back. I'm so sorry. I hope your having fun in Indonesia and learning about evolution. Oh yeah I saw Margaret, she says hi. So does Russ and the girls. Anyway I'll write when I can, don't bother replying, I'm moving around a lot so I won't get it. Be safe._

_Love  
Dad._

_Sampai Jumpa. That means goodbye in Indonesian…I looked it up especially for you._

Brennan finished reading the letter, put it back in the envelope and slipped it into her bag. She looked over at Daisy, her arms practically full with envelopes.

"Who are they all from?" Brennan asked.

"Oh…my family" Daisy answered, almost unsure of what to say. Satisfied, Brennan went back to her letters. She opened an envelope with the Jeffersonian logo in the top right corner.

_Dear Dr. Brennan,_

_The Jeffersonian is not the same without you. The interns are rotating everyday for who will be 'Dr. Brennan'. Now you may be wondering why there's only one envelope from the Jeffersonian, but if you read further you will find letters from everyone in your tea. It was cheaper to send them all together. I hope you're enjoying Indonesia. We can't wait until you come back. _

_From_

_ Cam. _

_#_

_Dear Bren, _

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe you actually left. Seriously I thought you would've just ended up going to Guatemala or something. Anyway about the airport…what was up with that? Seriously did you see the look in Booth's eyes? It looked like he wanted to take you up against the wall. Well that was what I could see from my angle. You two were probably undressing each other with your eyes. He didn't even hug you I can't believe it! But then again a hug would turn into a kiss, which would turn into sex against the wall. I really need to get my mind out of the gutter. I can't wait until you get home! Seriously it's like…dead without you. See ya soon Sweetie. Don't work too hard…have some fun. Remember: Glug glug woo hoo!_

_Love_

_ Angela. _

_#_

_Dr. B,_

_Heeyyy Dr. B. How's Indonesia? Have you gone to the theme park I was telling you about yet? You probably haven't but you should, it's amazing. There's some pretty nasty bugs in Indonesia, so I hope you're using repellant. Solving murders is definitely not as fun without you. _

_See you soon…..286 days to be exact_

_Dr. Jack Hodgins._

Brennan put the letters back into the envelope and slipped it into her bag. Without hesitation she teared open the last envelope.

_Hey Bones!_

_You better be safe, if you're not I'm coming over there to drag you away from the skeletons. Also you better be eating at least three meals a day, and drinking lots of water…and wearing sunscreen…you burn easily. _

_While I'm writing this, I think it's about 5pm in Indonesia…so maybe the sun is setting…I dunno. But the next time the sun sets watch it, it's beautiful. Every night I watch the sunset and it reminds me of you…beautiful. I really miss you Bones. When we get back to DC, we will talk, then eat some Thai. Jeez I would kill for some Thai, not literally though._

_I'm not being a hero, don't worry. I'm not putting myself out there when there is no need._

_I'm sorry for making you feel the need to leave Bones. I think that after what happened (you know…my gamble)I made you feel uncomfortable. No matter what happens Bones, I will always love you, never forget that. I don't care if I have to live the rest of my life alone. I would much rather be alone and have you as a friend, than stuff up with you and have to settle for second best. _

_Stay safe Bones. Please write back._

_From your BFF (best friend forever)_

_ Booth. xo_

Brennan smiled and put the letter back into the envelope. Instead of putting it in her bad though, she slipped it under her pillow.

"From that smile…I take it that one was from Booth" Daisy said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Yes, it was." Brennan answered before she started rummaging through her bag to find a piece of paper and pen to write back to Booth.

**Please leave a review on your way out. Next chapter will be Brennan's letter to Booth. Hahaha I spiked up my hair with gel :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so it's not as long as the last one…but hey I updated didn't I? Thankyou everyone for your reviews, I will get back to you. And thanks for the favourites/alerts.**

Booth removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow. He sat down on the edge of his bottom bunk bed and picked the envelope off of his pillow. He ripped open the envelope and smiled when he saw Brennan's familiar hand writing.

_Dear Booth,_

_Yes I am being safe. The skeletal remains are very interesting, you would probably have to drag me away from them (that was my attempt at a joke). I am eating at almost every opportunity I can get. I am also drinking plenty of water and wearing a lot of sunscreen. Despite this I have gotten a pretty nice sun tan._

_You better be staying safe as well. You are more likely to be injured than I am. Be careful with your back Booth. I know that the beds you are most likely sleeping on will be no good for your back._

_It's close to 6pm as I am writing this. I am sitting on one of my chairs outside the tent and watching the sun set. You're right, it is beautiful. If you ever get the chance, look at the stars at night. It's amazing to think that all that is out there. _

_I really miss you too. Although Miss Wick is great company, I would much rather talk to you. I've had a few opportunities to have some Thai, but decided against it, because Thai is ours._

_Thank-you for not being a hero Booth. I really appreciate it._

_You didn't make me feel the need to leave. I've been meaning to get away for a while now, what happened just gave me a reason to leave. It wasn't that I felt uncomfortable after you kissed me, more like confused. Recently I've been having feelings that I can't understand. I feel dependant of you and that scares me, I've never been dependant on anyone. The way that I'm feeling, although I hate to admit it, scares me._

_I don't want you to be alone Booth. Your happiness means a lot to me. You said that you had to find someone who would love you in 30, or 40 or 50 years. I can't guarantee that. I want to be able to, but I'm not sure if I will be able to stay by you for that long. I want you to find someone that will be able to give you what you want. You deserve the utmost happiness Booth, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to give you that._

_Sincerely, _

_Bones._

Booth folded the letter and slipped it under his pillow. He opened up his bag and searched through it trying to find a piece of paper. When he found none, he opened his mates bag next to his and went through that.

"Oi, Seeley, a little thing called personal space" Jack, the owner of the bag said.

"Thanks Jack" Booth pulled out a piece of paper and began scrawling furiously on it.

"Dude…you got it bad."

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Emma. I love you cupcake. **

Brennan sat on the chair in front of her tent as she waited for her mail to arrive. Her leg jiggled nervously while she looked both ways to see if Daisy was coming. Finally, Brennan saw her walk around the corner. She restrained herself from jumping up and running to Daisy, and stood up from the chair and brushed down the front of her shirt.

"Dr. Brennan, you have mail" Daisy said cheerfully as she handed over and envelope to Brennan.

"Thankyou Miss Wick." Brennan sat back down on her chair and waited until Daisy was inside the tent before she opened the envelope.

_Bones, _

_I really can't imagine you with sun tan. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm sure you look really nice, but ever since I've known you you've had pale skin...there is nothing wrong with being pale. _

_Ohh Bones, don't you worry about me, I'm being careful. I haven't had to do any physical combat, I've been training some new soldiers. I'm pretty much staying in the same place. Guess what...I got a laptop! It has wireless internet and is very secure so I can use it. That means we can email each other, or go on MSN. If you get the chance add _gun_ first hotmail. com _so we can talk. I'll be on at 5.30pm my time, so about 9pm your time._

_The stars are amazing out here. There's nothing in the sky and I have a clear view. I can see that constellation that you like, I can't remember what it's called though, but I can recognize it anywhere._

_I've got to say Bones...you really make my ego grow saying that you miss me. At least I know that you miss me too :D_

_Why didn't we talk Bones? Why didn't we talk about it? I know that I probably would've swept it under the rug (metaphorically speaking), but if you were confused, you could've talked to me. We can talk about it now if you want to. When you're ready, so am I. _

_You're happiness means just as much to me Bones. Heck, your happiness is probably more important than mine. You deserve it more than I do. _

_I would love to say this to your face, but obviously I can't, I think that we have a chance. I would love to give us a try. You don't have to commit to 30 or 40 or 50 years or anything. One day with you would be equivalent to 10 years with someone else. I don't want to pressure you into anything. If you say no, yes it may hurt, but I'll be fine, because you're worth the risk. I will stand by you no matter what Bones, just know that. If you say no, I'll be there for you and I will support every single choice you make. If you say yes, I will show you that what we have is special. I won't leave you no matter what. Even if you get all pissed at me and throw me onto the street and say you will never talk to me again, I'll still be at your door at 6.30 every morning with a cup of coffee._

_If what I said made you feel uncomfortable, just try to forget I said it. Although I would love for you to consider it. _

_Booth. _

_P.S. Don't laugh at my hotmail address, Angela made it for me ages ago, it was either that or sexy. studly... I chose gun_first. _

"Daisy!" Brennan called out.

"Yes Dr. Brennan?" Daisy poked her head out from the tent.

"What is the time please?"

"Hmmm close to 8.50. Why?" Daisy asked cocking her head.

"Could you please leave me alone in the tent until 10pm...please?" Brennan added for extra luck.

"Sure. I was going to go to Alysia's tent anyway" Daisy stepped out of the tent "she's one of the volunteers. I'll be back at about 10.30" she walked down the dirt road. Brennan ran inside and booted up her laptop.

**Please leave a review :D And sorry that it's short, it's 7.22 in the morning and I'm studying for my SAC tomorrow, so I thought 'hey, why don't you update while you're here and awake'**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to my mum's best friend Vic. She is in hospital and has been for months suffering from severe depression. It's also for her 12 year old daughter Katie whom I love like a little sister and is struggling like hell. Xoxo**

**Ahahaha Emma called me 'larger'…I know…what a bitch :D Naaah it's ok Emma you know I love you :D**

Booth booted up his computer and logged into MSN. He had a request from Dr. Brennan . He quickly pressed 'allow this person to see when I am online' and hoped that Brennan was on. Booth couldn't help but smile when a conversation window popped up.

**Dr. Brennan says: **Hello Booth

**Booth says: **Hey Bones…I take it you got my letter?

**Dr. Brennan says: **Yes I did. How are you Booth?

**Booth says: **Ahhh I'm good thanks Bones…how are you?

**Dr. Brennan says: **I'm very well thank-you

**Booth says: **How's Indonesia?

**Dr. Brennan says: **It's good. How's Afghanistan.

**Booth says: **You know, same old same old.

**Dr. Brennan says: **Actually I don't know. I've never been to Afghanistan.

**Booth says: **It's a saying Bones.

**Dr. Brennan says: **Oh.

**Booth says: **Sooooooo….

**Dr. Brennan says: **How's Parker?

**Booth says: **He's good, he wrote me a letter the other day. He sent me a picture that he drew in art class.

**Dr. Brennan says: **Oh really, that's nice.

**Booth says: **Yep…has anyone written to you?...Besides me of course :D

**Dr. Brennan says: **Yes, I got a letter from my father, he's in trouble with the law. I also got a letter from Cam, Hodgins and Angela…Angela's letter made me laugh.

**Booth says: **Really…what did she say?

**Dr. Brennan says: **She said…and I quote: "_Anyway about the airport…what was up with that? __Seriously did you see the look in Booth's eyes? It looked like he wanted to take you up against the wall. Well that was what I could see from my angle. You two were probably undressing each other with your eyes. He didn't even hug you I can't believe it! But then again a hug would turn into a kiss, which would turn into sex against the wall."_I found it quite humorous.

**Booth says: **That does sound like something Angela would say.

**Dr. Brennan says: **Can we talk about it Booth?

**Booth says: **About what exactly?

**Dr. Brennan says: **Well about the airport first.

**Booth says: **What about the airport?

**Dr. Brennan says: **Why was it so…awkward?

**Booth says: **I dunno Bones.

**Booth says: **You there Bones?

**Booth says: **Woo hoo Bones

**Booth says: **Bones I'm serious answer me

**Booth says: **Bones if you don't answer me I'm seriously coming over there!

**Dr. Brennan says: **I'm fine Booth, Miss Wick just came into the tent. She said she had to collect something so I hid my computer so she wouldn't ask if she could check her Facebook. I'm sorry Booth.

**Booth says: **It's fine Bones, you just freaked me out a bit.

**Dr. Brennan says: **Was it because we kissed? Was that why it was awkward?

**Booth says: **Probably Bones…but hey, I'm not that bad at kissing am I?:D

**Dr. Brennan says: **No not at all.

**Dr. Brennan says: **I made you uncomfortable didn't I?

**Booth says: **Nahhh don't worry bout it, just a bit of a shocker.

**Dr. Brennan says: **What, it shocks you that a female has told you that you are a good kisser?

**Booth says: **No Bones it shocks me that my partner said that.

**Dr. Brennan says: **There was a time when you wanted to be more than my partner.

**Booth says: **I still do Bones.

**Dr. Brennan says: **There was a time when all I wanted from you was a sexual partner. Now I have found that if I was to enter a relationship with you, it would be more than sex, and that scares me.

**Booth says: **Heyyyy, I think that what we both wanted that night was sex…guilty as charged.

**Dr. Brennan says: **I don't know what that means.

**Booth says: **I will never get tired of hearing that. Why does it scare you?

**Dr. Brennan says: **I've never been in a serious relationship before…of course there was Sully, but I never saw a future with him. When you asked to give us a chance, I saw a future, and that's what scares me.

**Booth says: **Naaaww Bones that's so sweet, you can see a future with me :D

**Dr. Brennan says: **Booth I'm being serious here.

**Booth says: **I know, I'm sorry Bones

**Dr. Brennan says: **It's ok, I'll forgive you.

**Booth says: **I can see a future with you too Bones.

**Dr. Brennan says: **At least I'm not the only one.

**Booth says: **And it scares me too.

**Dr. Brennan says: **You haven't moved on have you?

**Booth says: **No…why do you ask that?

**Dr. Brennan says: **I want to 'give us a shot'

**Dr. Brennan says: **Booth?

**Dr. Brennan says: **BOOTH!

**Dr. Brennan says: ****BOOTHHH!**

**Booth says: **Sorry Bones…really?

**Dr. Brennan says: **Yes really.

**Booth says: **100% sure

**Dr. Brennan says: **I'm not comfortable with saying 100%, but yes I am very certain.

**Booth says: **Don't you find it kind of funny that you basically just asked me out over MSN, and the next time we see each other will be in over 8 months?

**Dr. Brennan says: **No I don't find it funny…I find it quite sad.

**Booth says: **Well then why couldn't you wait until we saw each other…couldn't stop thinking about me hey :D

**Dr. Brennan says: **I didn't want you to meet someone in Afghanistan. I know that opportunities for romantic encounters are very slim but I know that there are females in the army and I wanted to…claim you as Angela would say.

**Booth says: **That is very nice Bones…but I wasn't planning on moving on…I was going to wait until you were ready.

**Dr. Brennan says: **How did you know I was going to come around?

**Booth says: **I just knew…and you had that gleam in your eyes.

**Dr. Brennan says: **What gleam in my eyes?

**Booth says: **That gleam…you wouldn't know you don't see it.

**Dr. Brennan says: **I want to know about it.

**Booth says: **I can't explain it

**Dr. Brennan says: **Just tell me what it looks like.

**Booth says: **Well, your eyes go all shiny and they look so…innocent yet determined…that's the look

**Dr. Brennan says: **How can you tell that from my eyes?

**Booth says: **I just can Bones…it's a knack.

**Dr. Brennan says: **How did you know?

**Booth says: **I just explained it Bones, your eyes go all shiny and innocent yet determined…oh and I have the knack.

**Dr. Brennan says: **No, I mean, you said 'it's always the guy who says 'I knew'', how did you know?

**Booth says: **Do you mind if I sound sappy?

**Dr. Brennan says: **No, go on.

**Booth says: **As soon as I walked into that room and saw you…I just knew. I got that feeling like we were the only ones in the room, and for a split second I felt completely and utterly safe. Then when your eyes met mine…I saw it in you too.

**Dr. Brennan says: **You're right, that was sappy.

**Booth says: **I gave you fair warning.

**Dr. Brennan says: **I know.

**Booth says: **You're really willing to give this a shot Bones?

**Dr. Brennan says: **Yes, but I'm scared something will happen. What if we break up and we never talk to each other again, I can't lose you.

**Booth says: **I will never, EVER leave you Bones. Like I said in my letter, you could kick me out on the road and I will still come to your door at 6.30 with a cup of coffee.

**Dr. Brennan says: **I don't want to stuff this up Booth, you're the one I want to get it right with.

**Booth says: **We'll be fine Bones, I promise.

**Dr. Brennan says: **But I'm destined to be alone, how can you change that?

**Booth says: **I believe in fate Bones, but I also believe that you can change your own destiny. And I am sure gunna change it, you are not going to be alone.

**Dr. Brennan says: **You're talking like you think we are going to be together for the rest of our lives.

**Booth says: **I want us to be Bones…knowing that someone wants to spend the rest of their life with you may freak you out a bit Bones, but please don't run from me.

**Dr. Brennan says: **I'm not going to run, I promise.

**Booth says: **Thanks Bones…oooohh I have to go.

**Dr. Brennan says: **Why?

**Booth: **My mate Jake has come in and I don't want him to make any inappropriate comments.

**Dr. Brennan says: **Ok…talk to you soon?

**Booth says: **Absolutely, I don't know when I'll next be on the internet but you can still write to me.

**Dr. Brennan says: **I will. Bye Booth, be safe.

**Booth says: **I will, same to you. ILY

**Dr. Brennan says: **WAIT BOOTH!

**Booth says: **Yes?

**Dr. Brennan says: **What does ILY mean?

**Booth says: **I Love You

_**Booth has signed off.**_

Brennan stared at her screen in disbelief.

"Coward" she mumbled before she closed her laptop. That night Brennan had the best sleep she had had since she came to Indonesia. Booth was on the other side of the world, yet she had never felt closer to him.

**Hmmm I don't know when I'll update next. I just wanted to put this up so I could dedicate it really. Heheh I'm listening to 'Marvelous' by the 12****th**** man :D**


End file.
